dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera
Hera(ヘラ; Hera) or Juno, is the Queen-goddess and ruler of Olympus and the greek pantheon, besides her husband/brother Zeus, being herself the goddess of marriage, women, childbirth and family, daughter of the Gods of greek creation Rhea and Cronus. She's also one of Alice Gremory's closest friends besides fellow goddesses Persephone and Aphrodite. She, alongside them, is also one of the main antagonists of the short story "A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor". Appearance Unlike her friends who used their powers to loom young and appealing, Hera maintains a rather mature, older, yet elegant and serene appearance of a beautiful woman with vanilla white hair, fair skin and supernatural red eyes, in a tall, mature yet well-endowed human body. Hera likes to use jewelry and fancy clothes during her stays in the human world. However, Ichijou notes that her nightwear, which is simply a set of silly black pajamas, is extremely humble. Like her brothers and sisters, she bears burning marks in some points of her body for being sealed inside Cronus' stomach. Personality Being the matron of marriage and family, Hera has a rather old-fashioned and naive view on love, claiming that devils and fallen angels are in the wrong for creating harems instead of centering their love in a single partner.Being also somehow of a rival for Alice, the two are always discussing about their love life and their lives as wives of the current ruling heads of their respectives lores, sharing a feeling of partnership and 'woman connection'. Hera has also shown to like 'pure' boys, as she claims Ichijou Tsukino to be a 'Hero' among his peers for still being a virgin, much for his chagrin. However, Hera also has a rather dark side: she hates when people lie to her, and can downright curse people if only slightly provoked. The goddess can also be mallicious, threatening personell that don't agree with her and, truth to her own mythology, she's extremely jealous and vengeful, capable of destroying things around her for the sole reason to 'blow off some steam'. Much for Ichijou's horror, Alice claims that Hera is much calmer than she was before. Hera has also show alcoholic tendencies, either by grief about Zeus infidelity or just to forget her rushed life as the queen goddess. History Hera, alongside Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and the other original greek Gods, were born from the titans Cronus and Rhea, but devoured by the former in order to maintain his position as the King God. Freed by their youngest, Zeus, Hera would fight her own father and his uncles with his siblings in the Titanomachy, the ultimate battle between gods and titans, resulting in the sealing of the titans and the new era for the current greek gods, together with the creation of Olympus. Hera would later marry Zeus and reign the Olympus by his side. However, his constant acts of infidelity would turn a vengeful Hera the prime antagonist of several greek epics, cursing Zeus's bastard children and causing them misfortune. She then met Alice Gremory some time before the proper fanfic starts. Plot A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor She, along with Persephone and Aphrodite, is the main antagonist of the short side-story "A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor". 'Dropped by the Tsukino Household thanks to Alice, she causes havoc around Kuoh city during a drunken rage, almost downright destroying the city before passing out due to excessive drinking. She later promises to compensate Ichijou somehow with a bouquet of lilies and a small pseudo-sacred Gear, saying to ichijou to 'stay pure'. Powers & abilities '''Immense Strength -' Being the queen goddess of mount Olympus, rivaling Zeus in raw power alone, Hera is claimed to be stronger than the current satans in magical regard. She has a deep knowledge in magic, and it's claimed to be one of the most powerful goddesses. Like any god, hera is also immortal and immune to diseases and age. 'Omniscience -' Hera can easily pinpoint several individuals even when they're far away. This ability is shown to be extremely powerful, as not even different dimensions can escape her own eyes. Equipments '''Aigis(高潔な花アイギス; Aigisu) - Also known as Virtuous Flower, is an Artificial sacred Gear given to Ichijou Tsukino. A copy from the original Aigis, the sacred gear takes a shape of a glove that, when activated, produces seven beatiful, etheral, petal-like shields, which endurance varies to user to user. While unable to create offensive maneuvers, Ichijou can shape one of the petals like a lance and them stretch the shield in high speed, enabling him to launch said spear as a projectile. Trivia * Hera's images are based on the character Leonora nakiri from the Shokugeki no Souma series. Aigis is based on Rho Aias from the Fate series. * According to Alice, Hera likes coffee and it's the 'abbrasive' kind of drunken. * Hera claims that she doesn't hate devils like she used to, but still shares some disdain for other religions and lores. * She, along with Persephone and Aphrodite, are the first god-tier beings that Ichijou encounters in his story. * She ships ichijou solely with Berolina Gremory. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters